


Crewmate

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, No Dialogue, Post-Alabasta, débile/20, parce que je l'ai supprimé sans faire exprès, reposting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Vivi ferait toujours partie de leur équipage.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nefertari Vivi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: La dizaine du drabble [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Crewmate

Vivi ne saurait exprimer à quel point Luffy et ses amis avaient changé sa vie. Ils avaient sauvé son pays, sa famille, et l'avaient même sauvé elle. Elle qui avait perdu espoir, qui savait que se battre contre Crocodile était inutile, qui faisait face à une impasse. Cet équipage était arrivé, avait accepté de l'aider, avait sauvé un pays entier avant de partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Vivi leur serait éternellement reconnaissante et même si elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant des années, elle savait aussi qu'elle serait toujours leur amie, qu'elle faisait partir de leur équipage.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
